DESTINO E INEVITABLE DE AMOR
by Gyggi26fics
Summary: Aquella ocasión los unió el destino. Y lo inevitable será aún más fuerte para ellos. Ranma y Akane en una vida alterna que no se puede evitar el odio y el amor.
1. Comienzo

Sabes que te apoyare en tus decisiones. - le dice con voz dulce.

Sí.- afirma y le da un abrazo.- y gracias por eso, te quiero mucho.

* * *

Manejar por encima de algodones de azúcar, tan suave, tan ligero, tan dulce, tan esponjoso y su textura exquisita que al bajar la ventana del vehículo, sacar su brazo, de tan solo sentir el algodón con su mano, sentía el agradable sabor, agarrando un pedazo de ello metiendoselo a su boca y que disfrutará su paladar el cómo se disolvía rápidamente. Que sensación tan pero tan….

Bip bip biiiiip bip bip biiiip.-

Parpadeando varias veces, al ver por su retrovisor la fila de autos pitando, apenada comenzó a conducir.

Se había quedado soñando despierta pero como evitarlo si los atardeceres le hacían sentir así de soñadora. Llegando a su destino, aparco el auto guardándolo, sacó la llave a pagándolo, cogió su bolso, saliendo del auto cierra la puerta con seguro, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la puerta del automóvil para sacar sus maletas y terminar de cerrar esa última también. Subiendo por las escaleras, abre la puerta de su departamento para luego cerrarla al entrar, saca sus zapatos y caminando por el pequeño pasillo que hay dos puertas en el lado izquierdo, en una el baño y en la siguiente un cuarto pequeño siguió caminando para encontrarse de lado izquierdo con una pequeña cocina y comedor, enfrente de ella la sala, de lado derecho una puerta corrediza donde se encuentra el dormitorio con baño dirigiéndose al dormitorio y dejar sus maletas allí e ir al baño a tomar una ducha para quitarse un poco el cansancio para ordenar su ropa y quedarse dormida después de terminar.

Al día siguiente despertando la su alarma a las 9.30am. Lo sabe es tarde pero hoy debía hacer otras cosas como comprar cosas para su departamento para establecerse un poco más antes de empezar sus clases y trabajo, levantándose, haciendo un poco de estiramientos para poder sacar su pereza que aunque durmiera hasta tarde, por ella seguiría durmiendo mucho más tarde y pasar todo el día en cama al parecer su flojera la seducida o como ella siempre lo sabía decir.

Enciende la grabadora poniendo música-jazz, tiende su cama, va al baño para sentarse en el inodoro para vaciar su vejiga, termina, se lava las manos se enjuaga la cara luego se saca la banda de su cabeza para agarrar su cabello en una coleta con ella, se saca el pijama estampado de puros ositos tiernos, poniéndose ropa para hacer ejercicios, poniendo su pijama en el closet del que tiene en el baño y saliendo de este.

Va hacia la cocina y toma un poco de agua, apaga la grabadora para luego salir de su departamento y comenzar a trotar con los audífonos puestos escuchando música pop.

"Akane Tendo, 22 años, Universitaria, comenzar a trabajar en una empresa donde haré mis pasantias y empezar a vivir sola".- pensaba la muchacha mientras iba trotando.- "Fue mi decisión independizarme además estoy más cerca de la Universidad y trabajo". Bueno, ahora a regresar.- decía mientras iba a su departamento de regreso para asearse, desayunar y alistarse para salir.

* * *

Ya te dije que no, no tengo ganas ahora.- acostándose en el sofá y cubriendo su rostro con su brazo para que su amigo no intente convencerlo.

Anda, debemos sacar el estrés, solo será por un momento.- decía su amigo quien intentaba convencerlo.- Por cierto no debes ir a dejar esos papeles?.- señalando hacia la mesa de centro donde se encontraba un sobre y encima unos papeles.

Puso atención a lo que dijo su amigo, se sentó y vio lo que le señalaba.

Pensaba llevarlos mañana.- rascando de un lado de su cabeza.

Debes ser responsable y más con eso.- decía mirándolo seriamente.

Lo sé, además, soy responsable y solo me da flojera salir es todo.- desviando la mirada con molestia.

Pues no parece.- dice rodando los ojos.- Con tanta flojera no querrás conducir, vamos yo te llevo.- diciendo esto se levantó.

Ok, solo espera.- de igual manera se levantó pero con diferencia de que el se fue a cambiar de ropa ya que andaba con pijama o algo así ya que estaba solo en pantalón y sin camisa.

Una vez listo recogió los papeles, salió de su departamento con su amigo, bajaron, llegando al vehículo de su acompañante, subieron al auto, se pusieron el cinturón y comenzó a conducir hacia el lugar de su amigo quien ya iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, el iba pensando en que si estaría con su amor ahora, saldría con ella a disfrutar en cada lugar al que vayan, eso sí sería sacar un estrés y con ese pensamiento se sonrió para sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado y bajaron del auto.

Ya pensando en tu amorcito, he?.- diciendo y dándole una mirada pícara.

No molestes.- dice con el ceño fruncido y desviando la mirada.

Jajaja.- riendo por la actitud de su amigo.

Caminando hacia la entrada donde estaban unos guardias de seguridad, ambos saludan, toman el ascensor subiendo al octavo piso, llegan arriba, salen del ascensor y ambos se dirigen a una secretaria que estaba contestando el teléfono, saludaron con la mano y ella les devolvió el saludo de igual manera. Esperando a que ella termine la llamada.

Pensé que era temprano.- decía mientras miraba sus papeles.

Tan temprano que son las 15:30 pm.- dice su amigo cruzado de brazos y rodando los ojos.

Pero qué rápido se va el día jeje.- dice rascando su mejilla.- bueno al menos hice ejercicios.

Estuve horas tratando de convencerte, más bien yo si perdí mi tiempo.- dijo con cara de cansancio.

Vamos te compensare, pide lo que quieras.- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Bueno, algo es algo pero primero lo primero.- dice señalando los papeles.

La secretaría terminó la llamada.

Hola Ryoga, que te trae de nuevo por aquí, acaso olvidaste un papel de dar?.- dice la secretaria.

No, sólo acompañó a mi amigo.- dice dándole una sonrisa.

Este… Vengo a dejar los papeles.- dice en tono serio.

Bien.- dijo la secretaria que alzó el teléfono dando información para que pasara el chico a dejar los papeles al gerente.- puedes pasar, Ryoga ya sabe qué Puerta es.- indicando el pasillo.

Gracias.- dijeron ambos mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del gerente.

La puerta del gerente se abrió saliendo una chica que al parecer iba con tanta prisa que no se fijó en las personas que iban caminando hacia la dirección que ella venía, terminó por chocar con una de esas personas y ambos cayeron.

Dis-disculpa.- la muchacha se levantó a toda prisa.- lo siento mucho, llevo un poco de prisa y no me di cuenta.- disculpándose y mirando al chico que seguía sentado en el suelo, así que le dio la mano para ayudarlo y recoger el sobre que se le había caído producto del choque con ella.

Aceptó la ayuda de la chica y se levantó tomando el sobre de él que ella le pasó.

No hay problema, solo tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez.- diciendo mientras miraba la mano de ella con la suya.

Espere.- soltó la mano del chico, busco en

su bolso un vaso pequeño lleno de algodón de azúcar y se lo entregó.- tenga por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato.- dándole una sonrisa sincera.

Oh!.- aceptando el dulce, la miró sonriendo que hasta se sonrojó por lo tierna que era.- gracias.

La chica se fue de allí dejando a dos jóvenes uno de ellos un poco sonrojado y otro con curiosidad.

Ranma me estoy hundiendo de baba.- dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

Eh!, que?.- mirándolo sin entender.

Que cierres la boca jajaja.- decía este mientras se reía.

Pero que dices no estoy babeando por ella, es más no estoy babeando.- dice con el Ceño fruncido.

Cuando dije que babeabas por ella jajaja.- decía mientras se reía de su sonrojado amigo.

Ranma siguió caminando e ignorando como Ryoga se burlaba, fue a la oficina del gerente para entregar sus papeles mientras pensaba en esa chica que le dio el dulce y por un momento le dio curiosidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holi...

Gracias por pasarte a leer.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas para poder aprender.

Actualización "siguiente domingo"

nwn


	2. Clic revuelto

* * *

Capítulo 2

.

**-Clic revuelto-**

Akane pensé que ya no venias.- decía una chica de cabello verde.

Lo siento se me hizo tarde, fui de compras para el departamento y comida también de paso fui a dejar los papeles a la empresa ya que mañana se empieza las pasantías.- decía explicándole a su mejor amiga.- además terminé chocando a alguien.

Vaya, primer día y ya te está afectando vivir sola jiji.- dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Y las demás?.- mirando alrededor dónde había unas mesas y con comida en ella.

Fueron al baño a cambiarse.- decía mientras abrazaba de lado a su amiga y llevándola hasta las mesas.

Cuatro chicas aparecieron con postres en el lugar, Akane las saludó y ellas se sentaron. Comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida, conversaban entre ellas, se reían de alguna anécdota cómica que les pasó y así transcurrió la tarde.

Akane al levantarse no se fijó, chocó con una de sus amigas quien llevaba jugo de mora que le cayó encima de la ropa.

Lo siento.- su amiga

No te preocupes es la segunda vez, no me fije.- dijo tratando de limpiar su ropa con una servilleta que fue inútil.

Akane ve a cambiarte yo te traigo una muda de ropa.- dijo su mejor amiga.

Pero yo no traje otra ropa.- dijo mirándola.

Yo tengo otra, tu ve al baño también trata de lavarte para que se quite lo meloso, mientras tanto voy a traer una muda.- dijo sonriendo a su amiga que también la consideraba mejor amiga.

Akane los baños están de aquel lado.- dijo una de las chicas mostrándole el camino.- mientras tanto nosotras recogemos esto si.

La chica de cabello azulado afirmó, se dirigió a los baños que eran muchos, se metió en una con ducha, sacó su ropa y comenzó a enjuagarse el cuerpo que se había puesto meloso por el jugo.

.

.

.

Tranquilo, relájate.- decía un chico riendo.

Ya hombre solo disfruta.- decía otro chico que estaba en la piscina.

Olvidenlo me voy a enjuagar.- dijo no sin antes darle una mirada enojada a su amigo quien solo decía lo siento con las manos.

Lo había engañado, le dijo que irían a la Universidad por algo importante y si estaban en la universidad pero terminaron en la piscina de esta, fue directo al baño más bien a las duchas, escucho una abierta y supuso que era el amigo de Ryoga ya que dijo que iba por agua pero se le hizo extraño que ya se esté duchando así que solo entro, no le dio mucha importancia solo quería enjuagarse por que lo habían bañado en lodo, agua y solo quería irse a su departamento a descansar.

Se desnudo, estaba por entrar a una ducha cuando vio a una chica salir desnuda con el cabello largo, suelto, azulado, de piel blanca, su cuerpo desnudo y luego se vio el de él recordando que también estaba en la misma situación sin ropa. La chica retrocedió pero luego caminó hacia la salida no sin antes coger su ropa y taparse como pueda con la cara roja.

Salió de allí y comenzó a gritar.

El se sobresalto por el grito de la chica que solo se apresuró a ponerse el pantalón, llevar la camiseta en su mano y salir de allí también con enojo por culpa de su amigo todo le estaba saliendo mal hoy.

.

.

.

Akane que pasa!.- dijo su mejor amiga que la vio salir del baño siguiéndole a ver qué le pasaba y darle la muda de ropa también.

Un degenerado en el baño.- casi llorando pero con el ceño fruncido.

Que!?.- dijo y luego la abrazo.- no puede ser.

También lo pensé pero ahí está.-dijo Akane refugiándose en su mejor amiga como si fuese una niña.

Ambas fueron al baño y ya el chico no estaba, Akane se vistió y salieron hacia donde estaban las demás que les dijeron lo que pasó.

Ya estás mejor?.- le dijo su mejor amiga.

Si, gracias.- tomando agua

Por qué no lo golpeaste?.- dijo pensando.

Cómo lo iba hacer de esa manera desnuda.- mirándola con el enojo que aún traía.

Bueno… Y Él también estaba desnudo?.- preguntó su amiga.

Sí.- dijo golpeando su propio auto.

La chica de cabellos verdes la quedó mirando y luego la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

.

.

.

Que suertudo eres Ranma jajaja.- le dijo entre risas.

Suertudo ni que nada.- diciendo con fastidio.

Habían llegado al departamento de Ranma y el chico le contó lo que pasó en el baño con la chica gritona o así le había puesto el ya que no sabía su nombre.

Relájate ya pasó, no es que te vaya a suceder todos los días jejeje.- dándole palmadas en su hombro.- bueno, me tengo que ir, mañana jornada laboral.

Eso espero, bueno anda con cuidado, Chao.- se despidió de su amigo aunque lo molestara él ha estado en las malas y en las buenas.

Cuando Ryoga se marchó, Ranma se dispuso a ver una película para dormir, ya había caído la noche.

* * *

En otro lado Akane apagaba su pc, se había puesto a ver doramas después que su amiga se fue, camino hacia su dormitorio ya puesta la pijama, se acostó acomodándose y cogió un libro para leer que después quedó dormida.

Continuará….

Siguiente domingo... nwn


	3. Disturbio Inevitable

Capítulo 3

.

**-Disturbio Inevitable-**

La mañana fría hace sentir más sueño o pasar todo el día en cama, su alarma suena haciéndola despertar y recordar sobre sus responsabilidades.

Estando acostada Boca abajo, cubierta hasta la mitad de su cabeza, saca una mano de la sábana y estira su brazo para coger su celular desactivando su alarma. Se estira sacando su pereza, para que así se vaya, tiende su cama, va hacia al baño a vaciar su vejiga como todas las mañanas cuando se levanta, lava sus manos, su rostro, se pone ropa deportiva para hacer sus ejercicios ya que eso la despertaba quitándole la pereza absoluta.

Va a la cocina para tomar agua porque siempre se levantaba con sed, luego se dispone hacer sus ejercicios en la sala como estiramientos, trotar, cardio, abdominales, sentadillas de diferentes formas hasta terminar otra vez con estiramientos para luego descansar, una vez que su cuerpo esté frío se ducha, relajándose en el agua, termina y se seca el cuerpo con una toalla. Sale del baño con ropa en mano que había cogido de su closet, se lo puso mirándose al espejo, era el uniforme del trabajo, un vestido de color negro con gris con un pequeño sello en la parte de lado izquierdo, el vestido le quedaba casi ajustado a cinco dedos por encima de su rodilla se puso con medias de nylon negro, sus zapatos de tacón bajitos, se puso un poco de maquillaje, peinó alisando su cabello y haciendo una coleta. Terminando de arreglarse fue a la cocina hacerse pan tostado con mermelada aparte unos huevos revueltos con tocino y acompañado de un jugo de mora con tomate de árbol. Se sentó en la mesa a disfrutar del desayuno mientras chequeaba su celular entrando a las redes sociales, terminó de desayunar, cepillo sus dientes, cogió su bolso, salió del apartamento y se fue a su trabajo.

* * *

Bostezando mientras esperaba a que el ascensor llegara al piso donde indicó, a su lado su amigo negaba con la cabeza.

Otra vez te dormiste tarde por lo que veo.- dijo Ryoga viendo a su amigo somnoliento.

Se abrió las puertas del ascensor dando entender que llegaron al quinto piso, ambos salieron, vieron de un lado filas de escritorios, al otro lado también pero con la diferencia que eran de dos en dos y caminaron hacia donde estaba una muchacha para que les indicará.

A Ryoga le tocó el lado de la fila donde trabajaría solo, este se despidió de su amigo porque la muchacha le había dicho que le tocaría del otro lado, mientras ella lo guiaba en uno donde había dos escritorios frente a frente.

Este será su puesto joven.- le decía la muchacha.

Supongo que no estaré solo.- decía Ranma, viendo un pequeño bolso en uno de los escritorios.

Así es, bueno en el computador encontrará los archivos que debe realizar, con su permiso.- dijo retirándose y dejar a Ranma en el puesto asignado.

Observó para luego sentarse en su lugar donde comenzó a encender el computador y revisar los archivos. Sintió como alguien venía así que pensó sobre la dueña de ese bolso que también sería su compañera de trabajo, se levantó para saludarla hasta que…

Tú!!!?.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.- Que haces aquí!!!?.- dijeron de nuevo, recordando la tarde de ayer en los baños de la Universidad, trata de aclarar su garganta para poder hablar.

Soy Ranma y trabajaré aquí desde hoy.- dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para darle la mano con pena ajena.

Jump.- Ella lo ignoró y se sentó en su lugar de trabajo donde empezó hacer sus cosas en completo silencio pero con el ceño fruncido.

Ranma se enojó por la actitud de ella así que se fue también a su lugar para trabajar, mirándola de reojo, por lo seria que estaba pensó en que seguía enojada por lo de ayer.

Pasaron las horas dando el medio día en que debían almorzar, ambos jóvenes se levantan para ir a almorzar, Akane ignorándolo salió a comer junto a su mejor amiga quien ya la esperaba en la entrada del ascensor, a ella le había tocado en el mismo piso que ella pero del otro lado donde trabajaría sola.

Ranma suspiro después que la vio irse, justo su amigo Ryoga lo viene a buscar para almorzar juntos y se van.

.

.

.

Akane el pollo ya está muerto.- decía su amiga mientras veía como ella apuñalaba la pechuga de pollo una y otra vez.

La chica de cabello azulado suspiro aún con el enojo y le contó que el chico de ayer en los baños es su compañero de trabajo, su amiga la escuchaba sorprendida por la coincidencia del destino.

Vaya supongo que es incómodo trabajar con el pervertido.- dijo mientras pensaba en algo.

Que pasa?.- dijo la chica al ver como su amiga tenía cara de pensativa.

Y si pides que te cambien de lugar?.- le dijo.

No lo había pensado.- dice mientras pone su dedo índice en su barbilla.

Porque?, acaso te gusto su compañía?.- mirándola pícara a la pequeña Akane.

Pero que dices!?, es más, no lo soporto y ahora mismo voy a ver si me cambian de puesto.- levantándose y dirigiéndose a su piso de trabajo.

Espera Akane, voy contigo.- dijo mientras iba siguiendo a su amiga.

.

Continuará...

Saludos nwn

Siguiente domingo...


	4. Algo Particular?

Capítulo 4

.

**-Algo Particular?-**

.

.

Unos puestos más allá del comedor estaban Ranma y Ryoga que también almorzaban y escucharon la conversación de las dos chicas.

Al parecer te odia.- dijo el chico del colmillo, su amigo le había contado que le tocó trabajar con la chica a la que vio desnuda en el baño, él no podría creerse lo.

Vamos ya es hora de ir a trabajar.- dijo levantándose.

Ambos terminaron de comer, subieron por el ascensor, llegaron a su piso de trabajo y vieron a las dos chicas que hablaban con la muchacha de información y la que le da los archivos que deben realizar.

Pasaron de lado ignorando por completo hasta que la chica de cabello azulado dijo algo que lo enojó mucho a Ranma.

Es que no me gustaría trabajar con un patán.- Akane le decía a su amiga.

Acaso a pasado un acoso laboral señorita Akane?.- preguntaba la muchacha con preocupación.

No, sólo quiero ver si me pueden cambiar de puesto es todo.- dijo la chica.

Si, se podría cambiar y estar con una mejor compañera de trabajo por favor?.- dice preguntando un Ranma que se había parado a lado de la chica de cabello azul.

Ante esto lo que dijo el chico, Akane volteó a ver dándole una mirada fulminante.

Se puede saber quién te dijo que te metieras en lo que no te importa?.- le dijo mientras lo miraba enojada.

Akane calmate trata de llevarte un poco bien con él.- su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla.

Como llevarme con un degenerado y pervertido como él?.- dijo alzando una de sus cejas mirando a su amiga.

Quién lo dice la que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.- dijo Ranma.- Además quien se equivoco fuiste tu y grito como una loca como si te hubiera hecho algo.- cruzándose de brazos.

Me viste sin ropa degenerado.- dijo enojada.

Ni que fueras la gran cosa eh visto mejores cuerpos así que verte no me dio ni la mínima impresión…. -

paff sonando un golpe, la chica de cabello azulado había agarrado una silla, dándole un fuerte golpe al pobre chico de la trenza, el chico quedó tendido en el suelo y la chica salió enojada. Ryoga parpadea varias veces al ver lo sucedido, se acercó a su amigo, viéndolo que estaba inconsciente, lo agarro para llevárselo pero la muchacha de información que había presenciado aún confundida le dijo a Ryoga que acostara a Ranma en el sofá que estaba aun lado de ellos y que iría por hielo y medicina para el dolor.

Creo que deberías ir por tu amiga Akari.- dijo Ryoga al ver a la chica un poco pensativa.

Es mejor dejarla enfriar, luego iré por ella y…..- dijo Akari viéndolo fijamente.- Ryoga.

Si, dime.- dice un poco confundido por su actitud.

Shhh.- silencio al chico.- tu y yo no nos conocemos.- le dijo guiñandole un ojo, para luego irse a su puesto de trabajo.

Ryoga la vio irse, miró a su amigo inconsciente que estaba en el sofá dándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Continuará….

Disculpa por haber demorado tanto

A veces las cosas no salen como uno desea, pero seguiré la historia...

Saludos


	5. A Sobrellevar

Capítulo 5

-

**-A sobrellevar-**

.

.

Eres el colmo Ranma, no debiste tratarla de esa manera.- decía un Ryoga desconcertado por lo sucedido.

Yo?, pero mira como me dejó, con dolor de cabeza y todo.- decía Ranma enojado y a dolorido por el golpe dado por la muchacha de cabellos azules.

Ya estaban en el departamento del chico de la trenza, ya que por lo sucedido le dieron el día restante para que descanse y se recupere del golpe. Ryoga también pidió permiso para así poder ayudarlo y llevarlo al departamento de Ranma.

Ten.- dijo el Ryoga dándole una medicina.- con esto te sentirás mejor.

Hmm… Gracias.- aceptando y haciéndoselo pasar con agua.

Bueno, me retiro.- Ryoga se despide y por último diciendo.- descansa.

Ranma se levanta del sofá dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha tibia. Ya relajando sé en la bañera.

Que raro, antes fue sonriente y linda.- pensaba el chico de ojos azules.

* * *

Que se ha creído ese idiota.- decía mientras azotaba la puerta de su auto con mucho enojo. Sube a su departamento.

Se pone ropa deportiva y comienza hacer ejercicios. Después de un tiempo se echa al suelo agotada y sudada. Luego que se enfrió su cuerpo fue a la bañera antes se quitó la ropa deportiva y se vio al espejo observando su cuerpo.

Ese idiota quien se cree para burlarse así de mi.- Se decía caminando ya a la bañera y disfrutar de la relajación o eso trataba.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Buenos días, cómo amaneció joven Ryoga?.- saludaba la muchacha de información.

Buenos días señorita Rita.- devolviéndole el saludo Ryoga.- y amanecí bien, gracias y usted?.

Que bueno y bien también.- decía dándole una sonrisa.

Ryoga luego se retiró para ir a su puesto de trabajo.

.

.

.

Un somnoliento chico trensudo saluda a sus compañeros de trabajo y se dirige a su puesto de trabajo. Se sienta, enciende la computadora para comenzar a trabajar.

Mira de reojo al frente donde es el lugar de la chica de cabellos azules y ve que ha llegado antes que él, ya que estaba su bolso encima del escritorio.

De seguro no me quiere ni ver.- pensaba Ranma en voz alta

Pero desgraciadamente te veré.- decía la chica Tendo llegando a su puesto y sentarse.- Más vale que no me molestes y te enfoques en lo tuyo y yo en lo mío.- decía muy enojada Akane

Me da igual lo que hagas.- decía mirándola con enojo por la actitud de ella

Y así transcurría la mañana, ambos se ignoraron por completo todo el día y durante la hora del almuerzo Akari iba por Akane para comer juntas y otras compañeras de trabajo.

Por otro lado Ranma comía solo y cuando Ryoga lo encontraba, iba por el acompañarlo para que no se sienta solo.

~~

Saludos

Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien

Feliz año nuevo 3

...

Ahora si a seguir y a ponerse al día


	6. Amistad y Desconocidos

Capítulo 6

-

**-Amistad y Desconocidos-**

.

.

Llegó sábado, Akane se levantó temprano para ir a la universidad ya que entre semana hacía las pasantias donde trabaja.

Llegó a su destino y vio a Akari. Ambas se saludaron.

Como amaneciste Akane? .-decía la chica de cabellos verdosos.

Bien, gracias por preguntar y tu?.- dijo dándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Igual de bien.- devolviéndole la sonrisa.- vamos a nuestra clase o se nos hará tarde

Si, tenemos las tres primeras clases juntas, así que no me sentiré tan sola en clase.- dijo Akane mientras caminaba junto a su amiga

Es verdad pero… Acaso no te llevas bien con las demás?.- dijo mirando a su amiga mientras caminaba a la par con ella.

No es eso, son lindas y amables.-dijo Akane

Entonces?.- pregunta con curiosidad Akari

Ya lo verás.- sonriendo con una gota en su frente Akane

Llegan al salón de clases y apenas llega, una fila de chicas se ponen junto a ella.

Buenos días Akane.- saludando una compañera de clases y entregándo una carta.

Jeje gracias Pau.- devolviéndole el saludo amablemente.

Hola Akane, espero y hayas amanecido bien.- dijo otra chica también entregándo una carta también

Hola y gracias Ayuri.- dijo Akane

Y así más chicas entregándoles cartas a Akane. Akari veía curiosa.

Hmm… Como este año me tocó estar en el mismo salón contigo, podrías ponerme al tanto.- dijo de forma curiosa y coqueta.

Fueron a sentar juntas después de recoger todas las cartas que le habían dado sus compañeras de clase.

Recuerdas que anteriormente te mencioné que los chicos son muy insistentes y usan muchos trucos?.- dijo Akane a su mejor amiga.

Si, no me digas que…. Jajajaja que divertido.- dijo riendo Akari

Como va hacer divertido.- dijo frunciendo el señor Akane

Vaya manera de esos chicos mandar cartas a través de tus compañeras.- dijo Akari ya sonriendo levemente.- y te gusta a alguno que te escribe cartas?.-preguntó

La verdad algunos son muy lindos y sinceros pero ahora no tengo tiempo como para estar saliendo con alguien.- decía Akane guardando las cartas en su bolso

Te entiendo y….-

Buenos días estudiantes.- dijo entrando el profesor que daría las clases y cada quien se acomodó en su sitio para saludar y atender

Buenos días.- decía entrando un chico del colmillo y más atrás con su mejor amigo el de la trenza.

Akane lo mira con enojo al entrar y dice en voz baja.- lo que me faltaba

Ranma noto la mirada de la chica y se intimido. Se sentaron los chicos atrás donde estaba vacío, justamente quedando Ranma atrás de Akane, Ryoga atrás de Akari y comenzó la clase.

Y eso es todo, la tarea será el próximo sábado.- dijo el profesor terminando la clase

Al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo.- dijo Akari con cara de felicidad que se haya acabado ya que esa clase no le gustaba.

Pues si te quieres graduar debes poner atención Akari.- le decía Akane a su mejor amiga

Jajaja si pero al menos si atendí a la clase y no me quede dormida.- decía riendo y señalando atrás de Akane

Eh… - Akane se dio vuelta y miró al chico de la trenza profundamente dormido.

Jejeje disculpen a mi amigo el dormilotas.- dijo Ryoga riéndose de la situación que estaba su amigo

Jajaja ahora ya sabemos quien me estaba contagiando.- decía divertida Akari

De seguro no durmió bien anoche.- decía Akane viendo al chico.- oye, oye aquí en clases no se puede dormir…- moviendo lo levemente el hombro del chico.

Hum… - El chico de la trenza comenzó a despertar y abrir sus ojos y vio a la chica de cabellos azulados mirándolo.

Si querías dormir, debiste ir a algún lugar para que puedas descansar y ya después podrías atender a las demás clases.

Supongo que por dormir muy tarde anoche y con la aburrida clases del profesor mi cuerpo no aguantó más y me dormí.- decía Ranma bostezando

Seguro, bueno debo ir a mi siguiente clase.- dijo Akane recogiendo sus cosas

Hmm… Ya se acabaron las dos horas?.- preguntó Ranma

Acaso el profesor esperaría a tu despertar?.- dijo Akane con ojos entre cerrados

No, solamente no pensé quedarme dormido las dos horas aunque ya me siento con el ánimo de atender a las demás clases.- dijo muy animado Ranma

Qué buena conversa la de ustedes pero si no se apuran llegarán tarde a sus demás clases jajaja.- dijo Akari observandolos divertida

Akane se despidió con un hasta luego y se fue corriendo. Ranma por lo consiguiente se despidió y también se fue pero con camino acelerado.

Ryoga y Akari tomaron caminos diferentes sin despedirse, como si fueran unos completos desconocidos.

~~

Saludos ...

Pensaba publicar todos los domingos cada capitulo, pero no alcanzaría

Entonces subiré los lunes y viernes

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo

Abrazos y gracias por pasarte por aquí y también acepto todo tipo de críticas para poder aprender.


End file.
